Starbursts
by Songbook12
Summary: AU- Mindless fluff about Jinx, Kid Flash, and Starbursts. And mental hospitals. On another note- I'm having trouble properly uploading the picture, it's not supposed to look like that...
1. An Offering of Friendship

**Mindless fluff. I got this idea during my summer art camp class, where I had to draw myself (a.k.a. my hand) holding a Starburst package.**

**And then this was born.**

* * *

**Starbursts**

"Well everyone- we have a new addition to our home. This is Wally West. I'll leave you all to talk and get to know each other," the friendly nurse smiled, gently pushing the tall boy into the room. 31 pairs of eyes looked blankly to him.

Two pairs of twins, three children who looked to be siblings and a slightly older friend, and other groups. One girl in particular sat by herself— she had pale skin, pink eyes and hair, and long, needle-like fingers. Even when the new boy looked to her, she continued staring unabashedly at him, her pink eyes sleepy and dull.

"Hi."

A tall, dark skinned boy stood before him, a pretty brown haired girl standing with him.

"I'm Victor. This is Karen," the girl smiled, but didn't talk.

"You can sit with us," Victor moved back and pointed to one of the groups.

(The boy noticed, at this point, the pink haired girl in the corner ceased her unremitting staring.)

There was a boy with a mask-like blindfold tied around his eyes, a girl with a hood shadowing her face, a girl with thick gloves strapped to her hands, restraining her from using them, a boy holding a 3DS, and a girl who was calmly brushing her long, pink hair.

Wally turned to the lonely-looking girl in the corner.

"Don't sit with her."

The warning caused Wally to look back to the couple- Karen was frowning and shaking her head disapprovingly, and Victor simply restated, "Don't sit with _her_."

A rustling murmur swept through the gather teens, the gentle strumming of a guitar stuttering to a stop and the trumpet that had been accompanying it hesitating as well.

Wally turned around fully, finally opening his mouth, "Why not?"

The girl in the corner finally seemed to emerge from her dream-like state.

Victor frowned, stuttering, "B-because! She's- she's _bad_!" Karen nodded vigorously, and there were mumbles of approval.

The girl returned to her dreams, eyes that had been bright and _alive_ for a quick moment clouded over, returning to a shade of pink that no longer looked beautiful to Wally.

"Why?" Wally asked again.

Victor looked flushed, and Karen's mouth opened and closed very rapidly, little noises scraping out of her throat. Victor finally got out, "Bad _luck_, a _witch_!"

Wally looked at all the eyes looking at him, and all the eyes not looking at him- the guitar player, the trumpeter, the siblings, a small girl with a large, gagged boy next to her. The girl in the corner.

Wally turned and started walking to the girl, grabbing a chair as he approached. The scraping of the chair against the tiled floor was the only sound in the hushed room. He set the chair next to her, garnering no response from the girl who dreamt with wide eyes.

Wally pulled an unopened pack of Starbursts out of the pocket of his hoodie, waving it in front of her face.

"Starburst?" he offered.

Animated, glowing pink eyes smiled at him. Her needle fingers carefully opened the container, unwrapping a single candy.

She cleared her throat, preparing her voice to speak. A huge buildup, her struggling to finally speak (after, assumedly, a long, long time), she just smiled sheepishly and said,

"Thank you."

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. Incase you didn't catch it- the Titans are in a mental hospital of some sort, and Jinx is the outcast.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Seeking Revenge (via Childish Prank)

**Here's the sitch- I wrote up some other little chapters (about how Jinx and Wally got to the psychiatric ward), but then I realized, 'Holy shit, this is very... un-funny. And pretty damn depressing.' So I decided to put this one up first.**

**I will put those two up, but they won't really be in order. I'll let you know if and when they're related to each other.**

* * *

**#2**

Something shook her awake.

"_Jinx!_" something whispered. One tired cat-eye slide open (though, her eye's still held more life than when she was actually awake) and spotted the dark figure hunched over her bed.

A scream started to make its out of Jinx's throat. A hand clamped down on Jinx's mouth.

"Ssh! It's just me, Wally!"

Jinx sat up and stared at him for a painfully long moment. Then, with a speed that even Jinx didn't know she possessed, she grabbed her (unicorn) pillow (pet) and started beating him with it.

"Ow! Stop that! _Jinx_!" Wally's voice got louder and louder until Jinx closed a hand over his mouth. She pressed one thin finger to her mouth.

"Sh."

Fast-paced footsteps approached Jinx's door. Jinx pushed Wally off and under the bed, before she pulled the covers back over herself and curled up with her Pillow Pet. The door creaked open, and someone approached Jinx's 'sleeping' form.

The doctor sighed, "Must have been another nightmare. Poor girl. If that happened to me, I'd have nightmares too," the man sighed, exiting the room.

The moment the door clicked shut, Wally jumped out from under the bed, "Hey, what was he talking about?"

Jinx shrugged, yawning. She settled down a little more, closing her eyes and clutching her Pillow Pet a little closer to her.

Wally huffed, annoyed. He tugged on her braid, causing a small frown to appear on her otherwise dispassionate face.

"_Jinxie_~" Wally sang softly, "C'mon!"

The tired girl cracked one eye open, and sighed. She lifted her head off the pillow, glaring at the boy, "I would like to sleep, please."

Wally pulled her out of bed, "Nonsense! Things to do, people to see... Well, more like 'Pranks to pull, and people's terrified and invariably angry faces to see'. Sounds fun, right?"

Cue: the stink-eye.

Wally sighed, "Are you really gonna make me prank those douchebags by myself?"

Jinx simply stared blankly at him.

"So _that's_ how it's gonna be, huh? Fine, I'll get revenge on everyone for you. _Gosh_!" He said sarcastically.

He garnered no response, spare for a single blink.

He sighed (for the umpteenth time), "Fiiiiiiiine. Jeez, I woulda thought you'd _want_ to help. Thought this would be right up your alley. Oh well, I guess I was wrong about you..."

He waited.

Nothing.

"Seriously? Nothing?"

"Nothing," she said impassively.

Wally huffed, "Fine, whatever. See ya in the morning."

Around 7 a.m., the Jump City Psychiatric Ward was filled with screaming. Jinx slept on.

Or, she wished she did.

Jinx stumbled out of her room blearily, poking her head into the first open door she saw.

Jinx blinked and rubbed her eyes, then peered back in.

The bed was still covered with silly string, and a human-shaped gap left some of the bed clean.

Someone came running down the hallway. Jinx turned to see Kory running down the hallway, covered in the silly string. She was clawing at her long, pink-red hair that was incased with the silly string.

Jinx merely blinked and continued on down the hallway.

Raven stood in front of her own door. She was also watching everyone freak out. Raven saw Jinx and raised one pale hand in greeting. The corner of Jinx's lips twitched up in a smile, acknowledging Raven's wave. They turned back to the events that were unfolding before them.

Garfield's 3DS was covered in a sticky, syrupy goop. Victor's car collectibles (not the cheap, little kid kind, the super-hard-to-find-sophisticated kind) were spray painted varying shades of purple and pink. Karen's favorite boots were covered in all sorts of stickers- puffy, scratch n' sniff, etc. Speedy's shampoo had dye and it- thus, turning his hair to a ugly greenish-yellow.

Almost everyone had something done to them—with the exception of Garth, Raven, Kole, Gnaark, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, Herald, and Jericho.

And, obviously, Jinx.

Wally suddenly appeared behind Jinx, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face, "Impressive, right?"

Jinx smiled, then shrugged, "Yes."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you want me to post the 'how they got there' chapters!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Late Night Visit

**I hope you like this one, it's kinda strange...**

**Wally knows how he got here- just so you know. Unlike Jinx, he remembers everything that happened before the mental hospital.**

* * *

**#3**

The unlikely couple sat together on the window seat. The happy boy did all the talking, while the somewhat numbed girl simply smiled and nodded every once in a while, absently doodling in a sketchbook Wally had gotten for her, God knows how.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how'd _you_ get here?" Wally asked suddenly.

Jinx stopped drawing, blinked, and looked up, "How did I get here?"

Wally nodded an affirmative, then laughed a little, "That's the most of gotten out of you all day."

Jinx's pencil slowly slipped out of her grasp, her eyes glazing over again, "How... did I get here?" she murmured.

"Whoa, Jinxie, it's ok—you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Wally said nervously, waving his hands in front of him.

Jinx looked at him, tilting her head to the side the smallest bit, "I don't remember."

"That's ok. Not a problem. Like, not at all," Wally nodded hurriedly.

Jinx hummed her consent drowsily.

A nurse appeared suddenly, "Jinx? It's time for lunch. Do you and Wally want to go to lunch now?"

The nurse patiently waited as Jinx blankly stared at her, almost seeming to not understand why this woman was talking to her.

Finally, Jinx turned slightly to Wally, "Are you hungry?"

Wally didn't respond, instead opting to stare (rather fearfully) at the nurse, who just smiled calmly at him, "Hello, Wally. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, stammering out a response, "F-fi-fine," his eyes were wide and his breath sped up. Jinx nudged him with her shoulder. She looked back up at the nurse, giving a slight wave.

"Bye," Jinx said.

The nurse glanced at Wally, who looked very nervous because of her presence, "Lunch ends in an hour, so remember to go get some food," she said, before leaving the room along with most of the other patients and nurses.

Jinx looked at Wally, then nudged him mutely again. She waited until everyone was gone before finally standing up and starting to walk to the door. She stood in front of the door and looked over her shoulder at him.

Jinx turned to handle of the door and opened it slightly. She paused and looked at him again. Wally slowly stood up and walked over to Jinx, who was waiting for him by the door. The two walked down the hallway together towards the lunchroom.

Wally turned to Jinx as they neared the door, "Do they have good macaroni? The whiteboard said that today is macaroni and cheese day."

Jinx nodded.

Wally sat on the bed in his room, absently fiddling with the laces of his sneakers. He glanced at the clock—it read 11:13 p.m.

Light footsteps approached the door, and the hall lights that the nurses always left on were blotted out from the crack under the door by a shadow. The shadow merely stood in front of his door for a moment, then the doorknob started to turn.

Wally sat, perfectly still, feeling the irrational fear of whoever stood behind the door. Could it be one of the nurses, or a doctor? Maybe his uncle had come to see him. He had last night, and Wally's heart nearly exploded from the fear of the large figure- until, of course, he realized it was just Uncle Barry.

The hallway light outlined a petite silhouette of a peaky girl- his friend. She stood in the doorway for a minute longer, and Wally wondered if she could not tell if he was awake, or if she was just being Jinx.

He waved at her, hoping to assure her that he was awake and could indeed she her.

She did not move.

Just being Jinx, then. Like the first time she saw her, she still did not care about whether she was seen or not. She only cared if she could see you—and in most cases, she could not.

The door clicked shut, softly, and her soft footsteps and small shadow disappeared. The light from the crack under the door once again illuminated a small section his room, the moon that hung in his window brightened the rest.

He shrugged off Jinx's surprise visit (if you could call it that) and pulled off his sneakers all the way.

Jinx (or, he assumed it was Jinx) approached his room again. She stood outside the room once more, then finally opened the door and came in. She quietly sat on the bed next to him, staring at the same spot on the wall he did. He waited for her to speak, because for her to come here, she must have something to say. Or, maybe she was just being Jinx.

Maybe she was lonely. Wally had been lonely when he was there. He looked just like Jinx did.

He turned to look at her face- she was still looking at the wall. Wally could see Jinx, but Jinx could not see him. She saw whatever she sees in her mind, over and over, and put it on the wall. She sees it there.

As Wally looked at her profile and she looked at what she sees, he came to the conclusion—yes, she was lonely. But she was a lonely person who didn't even know she was lonely, and that was so much worse.

"I asked the nurse how I got here," she finally spoke.

Wally was broken out of his reverie, "Is that so?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Why?"

Jinx said nothing, but said, "I know why."

"Why?"

Jinx didn't respond. Wally leaned over to look at her face, and sighed.

"She's totally checked out."

Jinx stood up and walked to the door. She listened for a moment before opening the door and walking out- presumably back to her room.

Wally was nearly positive that she wouldn't come back again, so he went back to sleep. He wasn't afraid of the nightmares anymore- he'd relived the scene so much that he had no more fear to give to it. The nightmare would only scare him when it was real again. But it never would be real again- Uncle Barry had promised him that, at least.

* * *

**If you aren't someone who came over from Bootless, I'd appreciate it if you go check that one out!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. How Did I Get Here?

**Before you read this, lemme clear something up- Once again, Wally knows ****_exactly_**** how he got here- but he also knows how Jinx got here. Jinx does not know how she, or anyone else, got here. She doesn't really care, though. She can remember, but will immediately forget after she remembers- she needs to be told. Everything that happened to her before she came to the mental hospital is blocked off.**

**Another thing- In case you haven't noticed, Jinx's perception of reality is a little... off. Just like the other patients have something they cling to (ex: BB and his 3DS), totally checking out and altering how she sees life is Jinx's coping mechanism. You have to ask very specific question (and lots of them!) to get a sensible answer.**

**Well, happy reading!**

* * *

**#4**

The nurse returned to Jinx's room, a glass of water in one hand and a couple of pills in the other.

"Here you go, Jinx. If you need anything else, just ask," the nurse put the pills and the glass on Jinx's bedside table before turning away and walking towards the door, obviously not expecting her to need anything- Jinx hadn't needed anything for a many years.

"How did I get here?"

The nurse stopped, turned, looked at Jinx.

Jinx _never_ spoke. She hadn't uttered a single syllable in years (at least, not until the new patient showed up)- she never asked for anything, and never complained about the other patients' attitudes towards her— which may or may not have contributed towards her lack of speech.

"Excuse me?" the nurse said.

"How did I get here?" Jinx re-articulated.

The nurse paused, "Well... you went through a very... _bad_... experience with a few of your friends, and... after that, we found you, and you've lived here ever since."

"Where are my friends?"

That single question hurt, a little, for the nurse. Looking at that poor girl, who didn't remember the things that had happened to her and her friends.

"They're gone now," the nurse said firmly, but sympathetically.

Jinx seemed to accept this answer and leaned back, seemingly content to just watch the shaken nurse.

Just as the nurse opened the door, Jinx said, "Dead?"

The poor woman froze, before forcing herself to nod, "Yes."

* * *

Once again, Wally and Jinx sat together by the window.

Suddenly, Jinx spoke up, interrupting Wally, "I asked the nurse how I got here."

Wally remembered the conversation they had had, late at night, "She wouldn't tell you anything."

"No, she told me something. She said I had a bad experience with my friends, but now they're gone," Jinx said. She blinked, "It sounds like I killed them, but I don't think I did. Otherwise, I'd be in prison."

"A mental hospital is like a prison," Wally said helpfully. Jinx nodded seriously in agreement,

"Yes."

* * *

The next night, Jinx asked the same question, but to a different nurse.

"How did I get here?"

Just like the nurse before her, she stopped and turned back to Jinx.

The nurse came and kneeled next to Jinx's bed, "I'm not really sure you want to know, sweetie..." the nurse murmured, "It's not that happy a story... You're here now for a reason. It was a very traumatizing experience."

"How did I get here?" Jinx asked again.

"If you really want to know, you should ask one of the doctors. I'm sure Dr. Allen would be happy to help you," the nurse said, standing up and walking towards the door, "Dr. Allen is here in the afternoon, but if you really can't wait, Dr. Wayne is here were at midnight Dr. Curry is here around 4 a.m., Dr. Kent is here at 8 a.m., Dr. Jordan is here at lunchtime, Dr. Diana is here at 4 in the afternoon, and Dr. Allen will be here in the evening. They all stop by after 8 p.m.," the nurse told Jinx.

"Ok." Jinx said.

* * *

Jinx walked down the quiet but well-lit hallways. The nurses never seemed to see her. They looked right through her.

That was ok with Jinx. She preferred to look at the walls instead, and if they saw her, she couldn't see the walls properly. If she really focused on the walls, sometimes, she could see what had happened.

She always forgot when she looked away, though. Jinx didn't really mind. She only wanted to find out because someone asked her, and she liked to be able to have answers when someone asked.

Jinx continued walking. She passed the common room, and the TV room, and our kitchen, and some more nurses (though, at the time, she didn't know they were there. But they had been, are, and will always be there. Jinx just didn't know that) until she finally came upon Wally's room, again.

She stood by the door for a moment, then turned the doorknob. She opened the door, and stood. Once again, Wally sat on his bed. He waved. She closed the door; satisfied with her checkup- he was fine. Now she would go meet the doctors.

* * *

Jinx opened the door without knocking (a skill she had rather forgotten about, along with just about everyone else in this place) and was readily greeted by the assembled doctors.

"Hi, Jinx. How are you feeling?" Dr. Diana asked. They had long since gotten you to Jinx's random appearances and disappearances.

Jinx responded, "Fine," which succeeded in surprising them- Jinx speaking was a rare occurrence in and of itself.

Dr. Diana smiled, "Good. Did you need anything?"

Jinx took that as a cue that it was ok for her to ask her question, "How did I get here?"

"How did you get here?" Dr. Kent repeated.

A small crinkle of annoyance appeared in between Jinx's eyebrows, "Yes," Why did everyone always seem so surprised? It was just a question.

"You got in an accident with some of your friends," Dr. Wayne started, but received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Dr. Jordan.

"I already knew that," Jinx said, irritated.

Dr. Curry smiled at her, "That's great! When did you find remember that?"

"I didn't. A nurse told me."

"Ah," the assembled group deflated a little.

Dr. Allen leaned back in his chair, "Jinx, I don't know if we can tell you right now. It might not be good for you... not in your current condition," he said apologetically.

"May I ask why you want to know? You've never asked before, and you've been here for quite some time," Dr. Kent asked abruptly.

"Wally asked me, and I wanted to tell him. I couldn't," Jinx said simply. Dr. Allen twitched,

"How is Wally? You two seem to have become good friends rather quickly," Dr. Allen commented.

Jinx blinked indifferently, "He's fine. He doesn't like the nurses, I don't think."

"Is that so?" Dr. Allen said.

Jinx continued, "A nurse came to tell us it was lunch time, but he wouldn't talk until she left. He looked anxious," she commented evenly.

Dr. Diana smiled at Jinx's overall chattiness, "Well, Jinx, you've certainly improved. I think you and Wally could help each other. If you continue to improve like this, I doubt you'll need us to tell you what happened. You'll probably remember soon enough. Until then, I would ask that you didn't ask any of the nurses about what happened until then. Alright?"

Jinx hummed in assent and walked out, the door swishing closed behind her. She continued her dream-like exploration of the ward.

* * *

"She's certainly improved," Dr. Curry observed with a slight smile.

"Good thing, too—she's been here for many years," Dr. Jordan added, "I'm rather surprised that she asked about _how_ she got here. She's never seemed to care before. Maybe Wally could help her? I think she's talked more in these five minutes than all her years here."

"She was bound to ask eventually. Personally, I'm more surprised that she doesn't independently care about how she got here- she just wants to answer a question," Dr. Diana said.

Dr. Wayne shrugged, "That might be better. If she's indifferent, she'll have more time to get acquainted with what had happened."

"Barry, do you have any ideas why Wally asked her how she get here? He must have recognized her after talking to her and learning her name. She was all over the news," Dr. Kent turned to Barry.

Barry shrugged, "I don't know. He probably just wanted to see if _she_ knew. Maybe he wanted to know what exactly had happened. There were only speculations about what occurred, everything that happened died with those children and Jinx."

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, simply shuffling around papers concerning patient improvement or decline or bills for special medications and other types of treatments.

Finally, Dr. Wayne spoke again, ever positive, "Well, at lease we know Jinx is improving. Sometimes, helping others can help improve the psyche of another patient. Two birds with one stone, yes?"

"I'd rather you didn't call it that," Dr. Allen said.

* * *

**Not TOO sure how I feel about this one. One thing's for sure- this one is going to be a good bit more serious than Bootless, and have more of a coherent storyline.**

**OK, looking back on the pranking chapter- if you think about it, that was really dangerous. Wally could have completely unhinged everyone who wasn't already unhinged. It wasn't too smart.**

**But, hell, it woulda been real funny!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. The Macaroni

**Holy hell, I'm back again! Thank you all for reviewing so much=) It really makes my day! Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

**#5**

"Jinxie, you _lied_ to me!" Wally wailed.

Jinx gave him a funny look over her macaroni. Wally pushed his away.

"This is gross!" he complained, "There's like, NO CHEESE AT ALL!" Jinx took another bite of her macaroni indifferently, then a calm sip of her chocolate milk.

"Tell them you want more cheese, and they'll add it next time," Jinx said.

Wally paled, "T-tell who?"

Jinx pointed to a little box near the door to the cook's kitchen—which was carefully blocked off from the patients kitchen, where you could make simple things like cupcakes, scones, ice cream, etc.— "You just write you name, your room number, and what you want added," Jinx finished her small portion of macaroni and moved on to her corn bread.

"How come they gave you so little?"

"They only give you as much food as you'll eat. People with big appetites get more food; people who never finish get less food. They don't want to waste it. They always make sure you finish, though," Jinx answered after she finished swallowing. She drank the rest of her chocolate milk and then stood up, holding her tray.

"Are you done?" Jinx asked. Wally nodded and he picked up his tray. She walked over to the kitchen door opened the little window, sliding her tray in. She motioned for Wally to do the same. Then, she grabbed a slip of paper and a pencil and handed it to him.

_Name: __

_Room Number: #__

_Date/Meal: __

_Comment: __

"Just fill it out," Jinx instructed.

With a little hesitation, Wally did as she told him to.

_Name: Wally West_

_Room Number: #29_

_Date/Meal: __

_Comment: __

"Hey, what's the date?" Wally asked. Jinx shrugged.

_Date/Meal: Macaroni & cheese_

_Comment: More cheese_

He paused, then added, 'Please'.

_Comment: More cheese, please._

Jinx tugged it out of his hand and put it in the wooden box, "They'll make sure to change it."

Wally grinned, "Cool. So... What now?"

Jinx shrugged, "I dunno. I think we can go back to our rooms, or watch TV or something."

"Have you ever seen _'Adventure Time'_?" he questioned.

She shook her head.

He gasped, "You have not lived! Here, I have a TV in my room. We can watch it in there."

* * *

"Do you have a TV in your room?" Wally asked. Jinx shook her head,

"Computer," she said simply.

"Ah... So, you've either got a TV or a computer?"

Jinx shook her head, "Some people don't use them, so they don't have one. Raven has a bunch of books."

"Cool- How do you know what Raven has?"

"She showed me," Jinx said.

Wally seemed to accept that as an answer, knowing Jinx probably wouldn't tell her more, "That's nice, I guess."

Jinx shrugged and continued walking down the hallways towards her room. She darted inside and grabbed her sketchbook and some pencils before coming back outside where Wally was waiting. He grinned at her before grabbing her arm and tugging her along the hallways.

On their way to Wally's room, they passed the doctors' offices. Wally picked up his pace then, refusing to look at the doctors' doors. His eyes stayed fixed on the hallway in front of them, his head stiffly turned away.

Jinx, however, did look at the offices. She saw Dr. Allen at the window. He smiled, and waved. She waved back, her lips just barely tilting up.

She tugged on Wally's arm, forcing him to stop. She pointed at the doctor, "Do you know him?"

Wally turned and looked at Dr. Allen, strongly resembling a deer that was moments away from being plowed down by a truck. He forced himself to relax, "Yes. He's my uncle."

Jinx hummed quietly, allowing him to pull her towards his room once again.

* * *

"Adventure Time~ c'mon, grab your friends~ we'll go to very, distant lands~" Wally sang (though he was far from being on key).

"Hey, who are your favorite characters?" Wally asked. They had already plowed through the first season and were a third through the second.

Jinx appeared to be deep in thought, "I like Marceline, BMO, Gunter, and Tree Trunks."

Wally shrugged, "I like Ice King, Finn, and Jake. I figured you'd like Gunter and BMO, didn't think you'd like Marceline," he commented.

"What about Tree Trunks?"

Wally shrugged, "Meh, could've gone either way."

Jinx and Wally sat together on Wally's bed, watching '_Adventure Time'. _Jinx sat on the pillow, crisscross-applesauce, and Wally sat a little farther down the bed, against the wall, with his legs stretched all the way out.

"So, you like it?" Wally prodded with a grin, literally poking Jinx's knee.

She gave him a look, a hint of confusion in her gaze, "I have to like it to have favorite characters, right?"

Wally laughed, "Right."

* * *

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting the Season 2 finale.

Wally tensed up. Jinx nudged him with her shoulder.

The nurse poked her head in with a smile, "Ah, Jinx, here you are. It's time to go to bed. It's nearly 10."

Jinx raised her gaze to look at the clock above the door: 9:46.

Jinx slid off the bed and mockingly patted Wally's head as her goodbye, before leaving with the nurse.

When Jinx turned back to look at him, feeling his eyes on her back, he was still frozen. She waved and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**(A/N I was going to end it here, but... meh, you guys won't mind if it's a kinda long chapter, will you?)**

Wally released a shuddering breath as the door clicked shut. '_Heat Signature',_ the episode they had been watching, had finished and the end credits rolled across the screen. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

The room was much darker now, without the light the TV provided. He wouldn't have minded, had the coat hanging on his closet door not looked like that _him_...

* * *

**Haha! I bet you thought I was gonna have like, three more pages. No such luck! I may (or may not) update tomorrow! I just didn't want this one to seem so pointless- nothing really happened. I just needed to show a little improvement for the two.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	6. Two Nightmares with a Side of Toast

**Wow, I don't think I've ever updated a story this many times every week! Wow!**

* * *

**#6**

_Wally walked downstairs late one night in search of food. He didn't know why he had woken up, all he knew was that he had, and now he was hungry and couldn't sleep._

_He paused on the step to the kitchen, _

_Someone was already there._

_He slowly approached the kitchen, then stopped and berated himself, '_There's no one here but me and Uncle Barry,_' he thought._

_"Uncle Barry?"_

_The person in the kitchen stopped whatever they had been doing._

_"Hey, Uncle Barry. Do we have any jam left? I was gonna make some toast, I got home a little late and was too tired to make dinner," Wally said with forced casualness. _

_There was no response. He had a very nasty, sinking feeling when he turned to corner to the kitchen and saw the large, black silhouette standing in his kitchen._

_For whatever reason, He still called out for his uncle, "Uncle Barry? Hey, is that you...?"_

_The silhouette grinned, brandishing a knife. The sharp blade gleamed in the moonlight._

_There was no light here. Just bumpy, rough surfaces and the metallic smell of blood that coated the cavern._

_There was no time here. Just 'when I sleep' and 'when I stare'. _

_The small, pink haired girl shuddered, cold without the light to warm her. She sat against the jagged rocks, clutching a very small hand with her right hand and a larger, scarred one with her left hand. She stared blankly at the three bodies leaning against the opposite wall._

_Time went on. Above, unknown to her, firemen and police were toiling to save the survivors._

_Time went on. Above, unknown to the workers, there was only one._

Someone was pounding on the door. Jinx jerked out of her nightmare, the last dregs of the dream washed away by the fierce hallway light. The nurse walked over,

"C'mon, Jinx. It's time for breakfast," the nurse gently pulled her out of bed.

Someone was pounding on the door. Wally's eyes opened a crack, and then jumped out of bed.

His room was dark. The blinds were shut. The door was closed. And the man was still standing in the corner.

His door creaked open, a man poking his head in, "Wally? It's time for-"

Wally shouted, interrupting him. Wally grabbed the first thing off his desk (the lamp) and hurled in at the nurse's face. He ducked out of the way, and someone yanked him out of the room.

Wally was still shouting. Another nurse tried to enter to room to calm him down, but was immediately pulled out.

(We can't go in there! It'll just make it worse!)

(What do you _mean_, 'make it worse'?!)

(He doesn't like adults! Why do you think he's _here_, idiot?!)

(I didn't know! I was told to wake up the patients in the wing, so I tried!)

Wally wailed even louder when the second nurse tried to enter- very stupidly, to be honest.

Jinx and the (very happy) nurse (because Jinx was responding), who were walking to the breakfast room, passed by the band of frustrated nurses and Dr. Allen, who were clustered around a door.

Jinx approached the door, calmly pushing through the nurses. Dr. Allen noticed her, "Jinx! Oh, good. We need you to calm Wally down, none of us can go in," he explained, rather calmly.

He pushed her into the room, "Just, calm him down a little."

Wally chucked his shoe at new person in the room, screaming something 'unintelligible' (read: very, _very_ rude).

Jinx walked over, snatching the item (his other shoes) he was about to throw at her.

"Calm down, jeez," Jinx smacked him on the head with his shoe, "It's breakfast time, and I want to eat," Jinx griped, pulling him out of his bed.

Wally rubbed the back of his head, "H- what now?"

Jinx yawned, "Food. Breakfast. Nom-noms."

"...Oh."

Breakfast was simple- you could either have oatmeal with either toast or an English muffin, or cereal with either toast or an English muffin. With that, you could have OJ, milk, water, or tea.

Wally ate everything, albeit very slowly (though, everything was slow here, so it was ok), and when he was almost finished his oatmeal, he smiled at Jinx and snatched a piece of her toast.

She responded by dumping a quarter of her OJ into her milk, and the rest onto his oatmeal.

A nurse stealthily replaced it while he was straining to take the rest of Jinx's toast.

"Eat your own!" Jinx said with a laugh.

Wally complained, "I don't _have_ anymore food, thanks to- Oh! Yay!" He dug into the oatmeal.

Jinx continued to eat her toast.

* * *

**That sorta tells about what happened to them... but not in great detail. I'll go over it more later. Also- this was already stated, but Jinx never remembers anything about what happened, so she doesn't remember her nightmares. However, Wally does.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. A Name with No Face

**One main problem the doctors had with Jinx was when she zoned out, she was pretty much inconsolable- you couldn't get a reaction out of her if you shot her in the foot. She could be freaking out about something, but she wouldn't be able to hear you if you tried to calm her down.**

**Just remember this.**

* * *

**#7**

Jinx stared at the ceiling of her room, deep in thought. Someone's name kept running though her head. She didn't know whom it belonged to.

That bothered Jinx.

She wanted to know who it belonged to, but every time she thought about it, the face of the person disappeared. Whenever she didn't think about it, which was _very_ hard to do, the face would come back. But she couldn't recognize it without

She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice the knocking at her door. She didn't notice the nurse shaking her, trying to tell her it was time for breakfast. She didn't notice Dr. Allen and Dr. Kent coming in and trying to talk to her as well. She didn't notice Wally come in to try and wake her up.

She didn't notice Wally sit on the floor next to her bed and wait for her, either.

* * *

_(She's not moving at all.)_

_(She's breathing, at least. And her vitals are fine.)_

_(Yes, that's great and all, but really- just when we thought she was getting better, too. That creepy, blank stare is back.)_

_(Wally must be sad; they were good friends, too.)_

_(You'd think that after his first month, he might've tried to make some other friends as well. He seemed pretty happy even with Jinx as his only friend here.)_

_(They had similar situations, in a way. Jinx would probably feel the same way as Wally does about adults if she remembered what happened.)_

_(Maybe it's a good thing she can't remember?)_

_(I wouldn't say that. She's even forgotten about her poor little brother.)_

_(Not to mention all her friends. One of them was Billy, I think? They all died so young!)_

_(The Headmaster of that orphanage school thing was pretty upset, too. I think he blames himself for letting them wander around town without supervision.)_

**_(A/N: Whenever you see conversations like this, it's between two nurses. Just so ya know!)_**

* * *

Jinx let out a long sigh, like air being slowly and painstakingly let out of a balloon.

"You finally ready for breakfast?" An unusually somber voice said, right next to her head. Jinx turned and looked at Wally, who was still looking at the clock.

Jinx sighed again, then finally hummed, "Yeah."

Wally hopped up, "Good, I'm starving. And breakfast hour is about to end!"

Wally pulled Jinx out of bed, "C'mon, let's go!" Wally tugged Jinx along through her haze, nudging her towards the dining hall.

"Let's eat, c'mon, hurry eat! We have waffles today! Waaaaaffles..." he said temptingly, teasing a smile out of Jinx.

"I'll race ya!" Jinx said suddenly, sprinting down the hall.

"Hey!" Wally stumbled, then started running. He caught up very quickly, "I'll have you know, I was on track team!"

* * *

"Mmmm... Waffles..." Wally moaned, shoving about half of his waffle into his mouth for one big bite.

Jinx nodded in agreement, "Waffles."

* * *

**Jinx is starting to remember a few things, but only little bits and pieces...**

**Just remember, these events aren't day by day- Wally has been here just over a month, and Jinx has been here many, MANY years. ****We'll go into depth about that later;)**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	8. Happy Birthday

**Guess what! Tomorrow's my b-day! =) Yay!** **So, naturally, this chapter is about birthdays.**

**And nightmares. Nightmares, too.**

**Jinx is making progress! Wally is pretty much the same, though, slowly improving.**

**For some of them, I just picked semi-random names... or left the name as it was...**

**Gizmo- Gizmo (Age: 7)**

**Baran- Mammoth (Age: 13)**

**Seymour- See-More (Age: 10)**

**Jinx- Jinx (Age: 9)**

**Billy- Billy Numerous (Age: 9)**

**Angel- Angel (Age: 11)**

**Pete- Private H.I.V.E. (Age: 8)**

**Erebus- Kyd Wykkyd (Age: 12)**

* * *

**#8**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birth~day~ dear Kor~i! Happy Birthday to you!" There was much cheering and clapping as Kori carefully pulled back her hair and blew out the seventeen candles.

The nurses smiled before shooing the patients away and removing the candles. One of the kitchen staff quickly came in, cut up the large, strawberry cake into many pieces. Only then were the pieces distributed.

"Here, Jinx," One of the nurses approached her with two slices, "Do you mind taking Wally's slice to him?"

Jinx shrugged, "Sure."

She started walking back to the boys' wing, but was stopped by the same nurse, "Oh, Jinx? Have you remembered anything else recently? I heard you were getting better."

She paused, "I remembered someone's name."

The nurse nodded, "Ah. Well, I hope you remember everything soon, but don't push yourself to remember!" he warned.

* * *

"I bring cake!" Jinx announced as she walked into Wally's room.

"Cake, the cat?" he asked quizzically.

"No. Strawberry cake."

"I don't like strawberry," Wally complained.

"You can blame Kori for that," Jinx made herself comfortable at Wally's desk while he turned on an episode of Adventure Time.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

"January. Why?" She answered immediately.

"How old will you be then?" Wally pressed.

"Fifteen. How about you?"

"I'm turning sixteen in May."

Jinx yawned, rubbing her eyes, "Man, I'm _tired._ I keep having these weird dreams. I think I might have repressed claustrophobia or something."

Wally chuckled, "Why's that?"

"'Cause the dreams are always in this cave place. I dunno why it bothers me, all I really do is just sit there and wait until I wake up."

Wally didn't say anything, a flash of guilt running across his face. Luckily for him, Jinx was now watching the episode of Adventure Time.

They watched the rest of the episode in a new type of silence that was unnatural for them.

* * *

_"Why are we doing this again?" Seymour wondered out loud. _

_"We're doing this, ya wimpy slug-face, because-" Gizmo started._

_Jinx sighed, "We're doing this because- why not? I mean, the building has been deserted for years, what could really go wrong? Besides, it's not like there's anything better to do."_

_"'What could really go wrong?' she says," Gizmo muttered, ignoring the girl in question walking directly behind him, "'It's not like there's anything better to do,' she says. I can think of half a million _**BETTER**_ things to do!" he exclaimed._

_"You couldn't think of anything three hours ago," Jinx sniped._

_"Six," someone corrected._

_Jinx snarled, "Shut up, Pete."_

_"Yes ma'am!" Pete nearly saluted her, but Jinx grabbed his arm,_

_"Stop doing that!" she hissed, irritated. _

_Gizmo stomped on. Jinx sighed and followed him, making sure that he didn't fall of a cliff or into a hole, which he did quite frequently when he was upset._

_"Such a nasty little brother..." she grumbled, starting to stomp herself. _

_Pete, Erebus and Angel followed close behind. Angel nervously looked over her shoulder, seemingly the only one who was even a little nervous about the situation they had gotten themselves into._

* * *

_Wally lay on the floor, unable to move, coming very close to drowning in his own blood. He had a hard time telling which shadows were real and which were not. _

_The door opened and his Uncle stepped in- at least, Wally thought it was his Uncle._

_"Wally?"_

_His eyes were only half open._

_"Wally!" His Uncle ran over._

_Too late. His eyes slid shut._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! We're getting a little more detail about what happened... not really too much on Jinx, but. Whatever.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	9. Murmurs of Transfer

**...This chapter kinda makes me feel like a jerk.**

**Oh well. It's my birthday, so it's (not!) ok!**

**Diana, Kent, and Allen don't want her to transfer.**

**Curry, Wayne, and Jordan do.**

* * *

**#9**

"We need to discuss what to do with Jinx," Dr. Kent said, sitting down at the table where the other doctors were seated.

Dr. Wayne nodded in agreement, "She still suffers from memory loss, but over the last two months, she has recovered a good amount of her memories. And she behaves as she should, for the most part."

"Even so, she needs to stay here until she has regained all of her memories and has fully recuperated. If we send her back, she might relapse," Dr. Diana pointed out, "With every new memory she gets back, she returns to her... previous unresponsive state. Two steps forward, one step back," she said.

"She could transfer," Dr. Curry suggested, "It's true, she still needs to fully regain all of her memories before we can release her, and she still needs to be monitored," he said reasonably, "but she doesn't necessarily need to be here."

"It could be a bit troublesome to move her and all of her files," Dr. Diana objected, "It might be easier to just keep her here. She's already got a few friends here, sometimes just hanging out with friends helps."

"_A_ friend. Wally. The other patients aren't too fond of her." Dr. Allen spoke up.

"Granted, most don't like her, but she's used to the environment. Moving her could just cause trouble for her, and Wally. He's gotten used to having her here as well, hasn't he?" Dr. Diana asked Dr. Allen. He nodded.

"Probably, considering he spends all his time with her," he said.

Dr. Wayne shrugged, "Sometimes, a change of pace is good. She might not be able to progress any further if she stays here."

Curry and Jordan nodded in agreement. Dr. Jordan spoke up, "I've had patients that were here for a long time and showed progress, but didn't fully recover until they left."

Dr. Kent frowned and shook his head, "That may be so, but in Jinx's case, moving her might make it worse."

Wayne sighed as he looked at the electric clock at the end of the table. It showed the time- 1:43 a.m.

"I think I'm going to go pick up some coffee. Anyone else want some?" Dr. Curry offered.

"Black coffee, please," Wayne said, pulling out some more paperwork.

"Um, caramel macchiato?" Diana asked.

Dr. Allen shrugged, picking up his bag, "I'm going back to the apartment. Thanks anyways."

"None for me, either," Dr. Jordan added.

Dr. Kent shrugged, "Get me something with a lotta caffeine. None of that iced coffee stuff, though."

* * *

Jinx stood very, very still, listening to whatever Dr. Diana had to say. They had been talking for quite some time now.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

Wally started, jumping to his feet. He turned around to face the doctor, who was watching the scene unfold.

Wally felt himself start to sweat.

Dr. Allen turned to him, carefully smiling, "How are you feeling, Wally? You've been here for about a month. Do you feel worse? Better?"

Wally's jaw worked furiously, trying to come up with words to offer his uncle, "F-Fine."

He smiled and nodded, "That's good to hear. You seem to be pretty close with Jinx, but have you made any other friends?"

Wally shook his head, struggling to release the tension in his shoulders.

"Maybe you should try," he suggested, "Jinx might not always be here. It might be good to find some other friends, as well," he suggested.

Wally frowned, still nervous about the presence out the adult next to him. He turned back to Jinx and the doctor, studiously ignoring his uncle (only because it was making him so nervous).

"Well, I suppose I'll talk to you later, Wally."

The soft tapping of Uncle's shoes was the only noise in the hallway.

Wally sat back down, leaning against the wall again.

* * *

Jinx walked out of the office, and sat next to Wally (who had slumped against the wall, nearly knocking over a potted plant). She elbowed him in the side,

"Hey, Wally," Jinx greeted, rather somberly.

He lifted his head, a lethargic smile on his lips, "Hey, Jinxie," he responded with a yawn.

The two sat next to each other quietly. The uncomfortable silence that enveloped them dissolved Wally's sleepiness.

"They're thinking of transferring me to a smaller branch," Jinx said suddenly.

Wally didn't say anything, a little surprised.

Jinx took in his expression, "But Dr. Diana doesn't think I'm actually going to be transferred, no worries," Jinx reassured him.

He grinned, "Good, I'd miss my Jinxie."

She scowled, "Don't call me that."

"What? Jinxie? It's cute!"

She was stubborn, "_Don't_ call me that!"

* * *

_"Hey, I think I saw some stairs down back by the entrance. Maybe if we go downstairs, we'll be able to go around and meet back up with Baran, Seymour, and Billy," Jinx said, standing by the dilapidated stairs._

_"Uh... J-Jinx, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Gizmo stuttered._

_Jinx rolled her eyes; resting one hand on her hip, "Don't be a wimp, Gizmo."_

_His face turned red alarmingly fast, "Hey! I'm no wimp!"_

_"Prove it," with that, Jinx started down the rickety staircase. Angel, Erebus, and Pete immediately following, leaving Gizmo to make his choice._

* * *

_He stared at the ceiling of the ambulance, the loud siren, the crying of the machines hooked up to him, and his uncle speaking to him creating a lullaby. He drifted off once more, ignoring the paramedics' protests._

* * *

**I think I'm just gonna have a little snippet of what happened at the end of each chapter. It's basically what they're seeming in their dreams/nightmares.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	10. Un-Blocked Domains

**These are the ages of Bobby, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Raven.**

**Raven (16)**

**Bobby (17)**

**Melvin (14)**

**Timmy (12)**

**Teether (9)**

**Wally and Jinx don't act their age because a) what happened to them that got them in the mental hospital b) in Jinx's case, she hasn't really had a chance to develop in regular social situations c) Wally is immature. Period. Very immature.**

* * *

**#10**

"What're you gonna be for Halloween?" Melvin asked. Jinx looked up, surprised, and Wally grinned,

"I'm dunno yet. You got any ideas, Melvin?" Wally asked with a smile. She grinned widely.

"I'm going to be a bunny. Raven said she was a bunny one year when she was little!" Melvin declared, "I think Teether is being a cowboy, and Timmy is being a horse," Melvin added as an afterthought.

She then turned to Jinx, "What're you gonna be?" she asked again.

Jinx shrugged, "Maybe a black cat or something, I dunno. I don't usually do these kinda things."

Melvin smiled and nodded, "That's a good idea!" Raven spotted Melvin and got up, walking over to them, closely followed by Bobby, Teether, and Timmy.

Raven nodded at Wally, then turned to Jinx, "Hi, Jinx," she said apathetically, her hood covering her purple eyes. Teether yawned, watching Jinx and Wally with half-lidded eyes.

Jinx smiled slightly, "Hi, Raven."

Raven handed Melvin a teddy bear, "The nurses finished washing it."

Melvin hugged the fluffy, caramel colored bear to her, her fingers hooking around the chocolaty brown ribbon tied around its neck. The black button eyes stared blankly at Jinx.

"I remember when I was little, a friend and I went trick-or-treating," Jinx said suddenly, "I was the Cheshire Cat, and he was the March Hare."

Raven looked at her, a very slight smile gracing her lips, "My mother and I did something like that. She was the White Queen and I was Alice."

Wally shrugged, "Can't say I ever dressed up as someone from Alice in Wonderland. I usually just pranked people. 'Treating' was not my preferred half. 'Tricking' was waaay more fun."

Raven shrugged, "I don't do either very often."

Jinx shrugged, "I think I did. Obviously, I went at least once."

"You haven't remembered everything?" Raven questioned.

Jinx shook her head, "Nah."

A cuckoo clock on the wall directly behind them chirped merrily- a small, wooden, green bird popped out.

"Cuckoo!"

"Cuckoo!"

"Raven," Melvin turned to Raven, "It's 2 o'clock. The nurse said we could watch the movie at 2, right?"

Raven nodded, "Bye."

The small group walked out of the common room, presumably to go watch the movie.

Wally turned to Jinx, "How'd they get in here?"

"Who?" Jinx asked absently, returning to her drawing.

"Those little kids, and Raven, and the other guy."

Jinx tapped the eraser against her knee, "Mm... I think Melvin, Timmy, and Teether came here about a year ago. Raven told me about it once. Their parents were the heads of various police and law enforcement companies. They had upset some gang, and the gang sent people to assassinate the parents and Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. They succeeded in assassinating the parents, but then decided to hold the children for ransom. After the police finally stopped the gang and got the children back, they sent them here."

Jinx continued, "I don't know how Bobby got here, but I think Raven's father killed her mother and abused her. She was sent to an orphanage, but the people were horrible to her as well. I think she came here around that time... I saw it in the news once. She was here even before me."

Wally frowned, "That's... unfortunate."

Jinx nodded, "Yeah," she then stood up, "I think I'm gonna go back to my room. I'll talk to you later."

Wally blinked, "Uh, ok."

* * *

"I can't believe this isn't a blocked domain..." Jinx muttered, scrolling through the digital newspapers.

She sighed, "I don't even know what _year_ I came here, yet alone the _day_..."

One headline caught her eye:

**'Eight Children from H.I.V.E Academy Orphanage Found in Kajiro Mansion: Seven Dead.'**

"Bingo..." she smirked, clicking on the article. She paused, "This may be a bad idea..."

Jinx shrugged, and starting reading.

_Eight children (Baran Flinders- age 13, Gizmo Spero- age 7, Jinx Spero- age 9, Angelica Ivor- age 11, Billy Hubel- age 9, Seymour Cosden- age 10, Pete Mosler- age 8, Erebus Krechevsk- age 12) were found in the abandoned Kajiro Mansion on January 15, 2009. They had been given permission from the Headmistress of the H.I.V.E. Academy Orphanage to leave the grounds for the day. The children were found nearly a week later. _

_Four of the children __**(Baran Flinders, Gizmo Spero, Billy Hubel, and Pete Mosler)**__ were crushed under debris and rubble from an earthquake that occurred while the children were in the mansion; three of them __**(Seymour Cosden, Angelica Ivor, and Erebus Krechevsk)**__ froze to death after being covered in mud and water from a pipe that burst, also during the earthquake. The children were buried together at the Rose Hill Cemetery._

_ The lone survivor of the earthquake, __**Jinx Spero**__, suffered from a twisted ankle, mild hypothermia, dehydration, and hunger. After she was sent to Queen's Medical Center for Children, she was admitted to the Jump City Psychiatric Ward._

_The Headmistress of H.I.V.E. Academy Orphanage, who prefers to remain unnamed, expressed her feelings of guilt concerning the premature fates of the children. After the events at Kajiro Mansion, she resigned her position as Headmistress of the H.I.V.E. Academy Orphanage. The position was taken over by Sebastian Blood, the former Headmistress' cousin._

Jinx leaned back in her chair, letting out a long breath, "That... doesn't ring any bells. I guess it makes a little more sense, now..."

* * *

**Yeah, I just figured... She has a computer... She wanted to know what happened... eh.**

**Well, know you guys know what happened! But only what the general public knows. You'll still see the details of what actually happened through nightmares and such.**

**I wonder... will Jinx look up what happened Wally? *grins***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	11. Guilt

**...Sorry this took so long...**

**...Sorry this is such a FRIGGIN' SUCKY CHAPTER!**

***coughs* um...**

**Right.**

**Sorry my muse ran away. He's gone. Joshua's left me... *tear* He does this all the time... Whenever I actually like a story and knwo where it's going- BAM! He goes away and takes everything with him! The rest of the plot, my will to write, my writing skills... I mean, I know how I'm going to end it, and usually I'd cut cut it off (ex: Secret of the Garden) like 'BAM! Here's the ending! Sorry I'm a jerk! See ya next time I let you all down!'**

**Ug. Expect longer waits between updates. And suckier chapters.**

* * *

**#11**

"Honestly, I feel a little guilty that I don't remember anything about them. I figured once I found out about it, I'd just remember everything, y'know?" Jinx said remorsefully.

Wally shrugged, "You don't remember yet, that's fine. It's not really your fault."

Jinx sighed, hanging her head guiltily, "Yeah, but I thought after reading about it- which I really shouldn't have been able to do, I mean, anyone could look up anything here!- I thought that maybe I'd remember."

Once again, Wally gave a listless shrug, still sleepy. He struggled to pull the covers out from under Jinx so he could wrap them back around him, "Mehbeh yoo jus' need sum time," he mumbled into the pillow.

Jinx sighed, sliding off the bed, "Hmph, maybe," she rested her head in her hands, "I guess it'll come back eventually."

Wally grunted.

Jinx sighed again, "I'm gonna go back to my room now," she declared, noting the time (1:29 a.m.), "Well, you must be tired from the Halloween party. G'night," Jinx yawned, closing the door behind her.

"Mmf," Wally grunted.

_"This is a bad idea," Gizmo agonized._

_Jinx threw him a nasty glance over her shoulder, "Aw, hush up," Jinx rolled her eyes, "You're so wimpy!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to."_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to."_

_"AM NOT!"_

_"Are to."_

_"I'M NOT A WIMP!"_

_"Yes, you are," Jinx said assertively with a nod._

_Angel sighed, rubbing her arms with a shiver, "Ah-h... It's c-cold...!"_

_Erebus took off his thick winter coat, helping her into it wordlessly. She smiled at him in thanks. Pete buttoned the top few buttons of his own jacket. Jinx simply shrugged, _

_"Meh, don't bother me."_

_"It bothers me! Why'd-" Gizmo was cut off by Jinx breaking into a fit of *fake* coughs that sounded suspiciously like "what- a- wimp- wimp- wimp!"_

_Gizmo started, "Hey! I'm no wimp, slug-brain-!" _

_A groaning noise stopped Gizmo, shortly followed by a pipe exploding off the wall, spraying muddy water everywhere. Angel jumped out of the wall, pulling Erebus and Pete back with her. Jinx yanked Gizmo out of the way. _

_The water lessened until it was reduced to a steady stream flowing from the busted pipe. Jinx approached it, sticking a finger under._

_"Uck..." she looked at her finger, which was now dripping the cloudy liquid, "It's dirty and __**cold**__; we can't even drink it!" Jinx proclaimed, irritated, "Let's keep going. We'll probably be able to find them if we go up the other staircase. They obviously didn't come through here yet!" she declared._

_"And how would __**you**__ know, slug-brain?" Gizmo muttered, moving around the large pool of water. Pete simply sloshed through, immune due to his heavy-duty army boots, while Erebus helped Angel across the largest pool they were stuck behind, then jumping over himself._

_Jinx, having already run farther ahead, proclaimed, "Hey, there's a staircase up here! Let's go!"_

_"I don't wanna!" Gizmo whined, trudging after her nonetheless._

_"Quiet complaining, soldier," Pete commanded._

_Gizmo waved his arms above his head, agitated, "Stop calling me that! My name's Gizmo! Gizmo!"_

* * *

**Blek. I hate this chapter. I'm gonna go back to drawing and watching YouTube videos now...**

**Oh, by the way- I'm not just chilling at home anymore, I'm going to a MICA arts camp. After that, I'm going to a sleepaway camp for three weeks in Maine... Can I get my act together and grind out the rest of the story before I disappear until August? Tune in next time to find out (or don't, I won't be surprised since this chapter is just horrible... Why Joshua? WHY?!)!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	12. Release Form

**...I'm kinda a horrible person. I'm so sorry... I just kinda kept putting this off, and then... about 2 months gone by? I mean, for 4 weeks I was in Maine (music camp then family vacation), but then... nothing really.**

**I'm sorry...**

**#12**

Jinx wasn't called to the doctors' offices very frequently—at least, not until recently. Recently, she had been called to the doctor's office at least twice a week. After a month of this, Jinx would be called to what was, unbeknownst to her, her last meeting. This time, only one doctor was there, and there were no more emergency shots, incase she freaked out.

There weren't any nurses there, either.

"Hi, Jinx," Dr. Diana beamed at her, motioning for Jinx to sit across from her, "I have some very important news for you."

Dr. Diana slid a plain, beige folder across the table to her. Jinx looked at it for a minute, confused.

Dr. Diana's smile grew a little wider, "Go on, open it!" she urged. She then dug through her pockets, "Here, you'll need this, too."

She slid a regular fountain pen across the counter. Jinx slid it closer to herself, holding it awkwardly in her left hand. The thought that she hadn't held a pen, let along written anything, in quite some time occurred to her.

Jinx opened the folder. She leafed through her file, starting from the back and working up to the front. Overall, her folder was pretty thing, a few sticky notes stuck onto reports, an update on her medication, her speech progress (which had improved in leaps and bounds shortly after Wally arrived), etcetera.

Then, she was staring at a document that made her both very happy and very sad.

At the very top of the page, the name of the place she had lived in for the past decade, and her doctor's name.

At the very bottom of the page, the two signatures— one of them was Dr. Diana's. The other was the new Headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy Orphanage, Sebastian Blood. Next to those two signatures was a blank line, and in parentheses, '_Patient signature'_.

"You're being released from the hospital! You'll return to H.I.V.E. Academy in three days. Isn't that great?" Dr. Diana smiled at her, "You'll still come here once a week for checkups, so we know you're adjusting well, but you won't even have to do that for too long," she reassured Jinx.

Jinx blinked, "Um, do I sign this?"

Dr. Diana nodded, "Yes, that's all you have to do."

She looked back down, reading the form a second time before signing.

_Jump City Psychiatric Ward-_

_Jump City, CA_

_Release Form_

_Patient name: Jinx Spero Patient age: 15_

_Date of birth: November 12, 1999 Date of admission: January 17, 2009_

_..._

_Patient's doctor: Diana Prince Patients Caretaker: Sebastian Blood_

_Patient's Signature: Jinx Spero_

**Well, um...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty, that I no longer deserve!**

**~Songbook12**


	13. The Chips Fall

**I don't really know what this chapter is. I don't know if I like it.**

**Tell me what you think, I guess?**

**#13**

The Headmistress of H.I.V.E. Academy Orphanage cleared her throat, shuffling the papers in her hands restlessly as she skimmed over the important bits (or at least what she hoped was important). She paused when the article about 'Jinx' and 'Gizmo''s arrival in the town and lack of traceable family came to the front of the pile. Looking over the papers at the two small children sitting in front of each other, tightly clasping each others' hands, an emotion welled up, unbidden—why would anyone abandon two children?

Then again, most of the children here were abandoned. Very few of the children's parents here were confirmed as dead, to be honest.

Clearing her throat once more, the Headmistress leaned forwards, a tight smile stretching her face, "Well, Jinx, Gizmo. It's been very nice meeting you, and I'm sure you'll like it here. How about I go show you your rooms?"

Jinx and Gizmo glanced at each other. They looked back to her, and Jinx shrugged.

Gizmo stared blankly at her.

The Headmistress stood up, motioning for the children to follow her to the door. Jinx slid of her seat and followed her.

Gizmo slowly padded after them, his gaze boring a hole in the Headmistress' head. She could still feel it, even after she had showed them their rooms and left them in the semi-capable hands of the other children.

"They've settled in very well. Jinx and Gizmo have made quite a few friends here. Gizmo has some... acute behavioral issues, and Jinx doesn't talk much, but... well, other than that, they seem to be adjusting pretty well."

The Headmistress paused, listening to the tinny voice coming from her phone, hundreds of miles away.

"No, no... No, they haven't said anything about their parents. I don't want to press too early, but... all the other children talked about their parents pretty quickly. They haven't said a word. I could believe the Gizmo doesn't remember his parents, but Jinx should remember," the Headmistress sighed as the person started talking again, "We'll see. Let the chips fall where they may, it has to come together eventually."

It never did.

The chips fell, but they were chipped -oh, the _irony!_- and scattered quickly. The girl would throw down a handful of the broken chips, and her brother would sweep the rest onto the floor.

Wally liked his aunt and uncle. They were very nice to him.

Sure, his uncle wasn't always home, but in all fairness, he did have a lot of work to do. And whenever he was home, he would race with Wally and play ball with him. And he'd make really good homemade pizza, with fluffy crust.

All in all, Wally didn't mind that Uncle Barry wasn't home much.

His aunt didn't mind much, either. She and Wally had fun going to the movies and sports games after school. Every now and then, Aunt Iris would take Wally to an amusement park—once, she even forged a doctor's note so they could skip school and go to the opening of the new amusement park an hour or so away (he was at the top of his class anyways, anything the teachers taught he'd be able to pick up pretty quickly).

His aunt was never worried or sad. Even when his uncle had a ton of work and had to literally live at his work for just over a week, his aunt didn't even come off as annoyed that she had to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner by herself for Wally.

In fact, she had only been upset once, when Uncle Barry had been asked to travel to Gotham City and work with the patients there for a day or two.

Arkham Asylum was notorious for its violent patients, and their tendency to attack the doctors. Not only that, they were very persistent.

Uncle Barry left just before a couple of patients broke out.

One followed him home.

Uncle Barry was at work. Aunt Iris had just left to give him some dinner, as he wouldn't be home for quite some time.

Wally happened to look a lot like his uncle.

Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry weren't allowed to visit him at the hospital. The nurses weren't supposed to bring him his food, a doctor's son (who was only 12) brought him his food and talked to him a bit, told him about how the sports teams were doing, told him about the weather.

Never did tell him about his aunt and uncle.

Wally was admitted to the Jump City Psychiatric Ward (where he had been reassured multiple times that it was only for children and teens).

His uncle wasn't allowed to talk to him there.

**Yeah, I don't... I don't.**

**I just. Don't.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	14. 3 Large-ish Problems

**I love Moose Tracks. And Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.**

**Yup.**

**#14**

There were only three problems with Jinx's new life (albeit rather large problems, but still, there were only three of them).

1. She had the same room as she used to have.

Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal—in fact, this would usually be counted as a blessing.

However, it was more than a little daunting to be in the same room with the same furniture (there weren't many new kids at this particle orphanage, so her room had never been filled up. They were trying to save it for her, anyways), and think that it was all some strange dream—until you stepped outside the room. Then, you would see some new pictures on the walls, and the handful of new kids, and it was like watching them freeze to death or seeing the blood seeping out from under the rocks all over again.

In short, it sucked.

2. She missed Wally.

Like, not just as a 'you're my friend and I'll probably never see you again', but a 'I miss watching Adventure Time, Ben 10 and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and eating breakfast with you and spending every moment of my life with you, like I have for the last 9 months'.

It hurt like hell.

3. She was being adopted.

She spent years there (years! As a cute little girl with her cute little brother!) and she never once seen a parent who wanted to adopt her and her brother.

And now, not even a week into her arrival, she'd already received notice that she had three prospective parents.

One pair lived here, in Jump City.

One pair lived in Maine.

The last pair lived in North Dakota.

Jinx didn't want to go live with any of them. She didn't want to live here, at the orphanage.

She didn't want to live anywhere.

There were only three problems with Wally's new life (sure, there were only three, but they were three sucky problems).

1. Life in this place, without Jinx, was boring as hell.

That's it. It's boring. He'd already seen most of the shows they'd watched (Adventure Time, Ben 10, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, etc.), so watching them again wasn't fun.

Not to mention, he hadn't bothered to make any friends while Jinx was here. Some part of him just assumed they'd be together, no matter what.

2. He didn't want to make new friends...

...but the nurses were bugging him about it. How was the concept of not wanting any friends so confusing...?

On the bright side, Dr. Kent said his interactions with adults (including himself) were improving, and he'd probably be able to go home soon.

Go righteous anger?

3. He really missed Jinx.

His heart hurt.

"Jinx, this is Sharon Parker. She lives her in Jump City," the Headmaster introduced the blond woman to Jinx. Jinx, still in her school uniform (after all, the other thing this orphanage was famous for—other than 'the incident'—was its great educational program), pulled on her green and black plaid tie.

She nodded at the smiling woman, "Hi."

The Headmaster stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to it. You've been dismissed from classes for the rest of the day, Jinx. Your teachers will leave your homework in your room."

He then stood up and left the room, leaving Jinx with Sharon Parker.

Sharon grinned at her, pulling out her wallet, "So... how does ice cream sound?"

Today was ice cream day.

Ice cream here sucked. They only had vanilla and strawberry.

Why the hell would you bother to serve ice cream if you don't have chocolate?

"This is really good ice cream," Jinx admitted.

Sharon smiled, scooping another huge spoonful into her mouth. Seeing Jinx's shocked expression, she struggled to explain through her mouthful of Moose Tracks ice cream.

Jinx held out of hands, "Woah, dude, chill. No need to chill yourself trying to explain something to me."

She finished swallowing, smiling bashfully, "I'm immune to brain-freezes."

Jinx looked shocked, "Nooooooo! Reeeeeally?"

Sharon nodded, looking proud, "A rare medical phenomenon."

"That so?"

**Aren't ya proud of me? I updated two days in a row (I think. The days are really starting to blur. School sucks!).**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	15. Surrealism

**This one's a little short, but hey- at least I updated (semi-) quickly!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Teen Titans (the hell? Since when have I bothered with these?)**

**#15**

Someone knocked on her door, "Jinx, you in there?"

Someone knocked on his door, "Wally?"

The door opened and Sharon poked her head in, a big smile on her face, "You ready?"

The door opened and a nurse poked her head in, "It's time for breakfast, Wally."

Jinx smiled and nodded.

Wally heaved a large sigh, slowly standing up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He walked right past the nurse, heading down the hallway towards the dining hall.

"Oh, Wally?" the nurse called. Wally turned back to the nurse,

"You're going into your last segment of your therapy. You're going to start meeting with Dr. Kent after breakfast and dinner every day," the nurse said with a pithy smile.

Wally nodded and started walking down the hall again, still blinking blearily, a yawn bubbling to the surface.

He stopped suddenly in front of the door to the dining hall, the nurse's words finally clicking into place.

"Wait... What?"

"Well, what do you think?" Sharon asked Jinx as the girl slid out of the car. Jinx looked at the large, wooden house. Jinx smiled,

"I like it."

The house was large, to be sure, but it was very cozy for a house that had only been lived in for a year or two— three years, tops. It had been built in the past few years, and Sharon was the first real owner (the 'first' were a bunch of small families renting rooms).

Jinx would have her own room—she could have her own floor, if she so desired. She'd be able to go to a good school, (hopefully) make good friends, and have as many art supplies as she wanted.

(She could also watch whatever TV shows she wanted—they had Amazon Prime).

This all felt very surreal.

(She was afraid she was going to wake up any moment and be back in the orphanage—or worse—or be in the orphanage as a child again.

She wasn't sure why that seemed so bad, now. Now that she knew what she was missing—currently, Wally—she didn't want to give it up?)

However, she figured it'd sink in eventually, so she'd just lie on her bed and stay very still for a while...

She was not to be held accountable for the handful of tears that found their way out of her closed eyes.

'_I wonder if this was what it felt like for Jinx'._

He could forgive her for not saying goodbye if this is what it felt like.

Looking at the release forms, the daunting thought of leaving this dream-like place and returning home...

This all felt very surreal.

**BLEK this chapter...**

**blek.**

**On the bright side (or dark side, all depends on YOU, dear reader), this story should be wrapped up in a couple of chapter- 3 or 4? I don't think I could make 2 work, but... hell, we'll see. Maybe I'll do longer chapters. **

**That's a thing that good authors do, right?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
